A Tale of Losers
by Lamanth
Summary: Through out your life friends will come and go, but there are precious few you should hold on to, and it’s only the opinion of these that matter. hinted Kai/Ming-Ming


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

Through out your life friends will come and go, but there are precious few you should hold on to, and it's only the opinion of these that matter. (hinted Kai/Ming-Ming)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: Someone once told me you should write what you know, so after thinking about my life I wrote this.

**Muse:** She'd back to putting bits of herself into what she's writing.

Dedi: Well if it keeps her happy so be it. This fic is dedicated to **Queen Tangerine**, because we know how much it sucks when the pairings you write don't get reviewed. So **Queen Tangerine** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_I tried to read between the lines,  
I tried to look in your eyes,  
I want a simple explanation,  
For what I'm feeling inside,  
I gotta find a way out,  
Maybe there's a way out,_

* * *

**A Tale of Losers**

"Damn, will you just take a look at them." The sigh from beside her was heart felt and already knowing what she would see she turned to the group her cherry-eyed friend was watching. "Don't you wish you could be like her? Even if it was just for a day?"

The girl who held the attention of the female who was speaking was the most adored though out the entire school. She was Hilary Tatibana and she ruled the school.

She possessed a flawless perfection that dazzled everyone who approached her. Her smile alone, with her white even teeth and full pink lips, was enough to win her any heart she desired. Always she seemed to have the perfect witty come back for any and every situation, she seeming floated through her life knowing everything would go the way she wanted.

Her eyes, a vivid ruby red where wide set but not too far apart to look strange. She had the soft peaches and cream complexion that people seemed to love, smooth pale creamy, cheeks blooming with a rosy glow. Her short bangs where a remarkable shade of chestnut, here and there highlighted with natural copper streaks, glossy but without too lustrous a shine. Always she wore clothes in pale blue and white, the school colours, designed to show of a body the people would kill for. Boys adored her and girls admired her. Her grades were some of the best and even as she basked in the adoration she maintained and air of sweet innocence

"No I don't. Not even for a moment." Honey eyes danced with a mix of emotion as she looked at the queen bee, surrounded by her friends. The looked like a flock of brightly coloured birds, all shinning and beautiful.

She was invisible. Nothing she ever did was good enough, and though she tried to fit in and gain the acceptance of her peers but all she ever got was their ridicule. If they weren't ignoring her then they were laughing at every slip up she made. She was too different to ever be part of the inner circle. Shot where they were tall, full curving figure where they looked as if they could have just stepped of the catwalk. Hers was a dark exotic beauty; huge honey brown eyes and full sensual lips, in a heart shaped face with high cheek bones, small straight nose and highly arched brows. Around her head fell a mass of azure strands, twisting into lose ringlets, they glimmered and glinted in the sun, catching the light a sparking diamond whites and blues.

If the girls in the popular click were pretty – the ruby eyed Hilary especially – then she was stunning. She knew it, had been told so often, but the fact brought her little comfort. She could never be one of them. Her whole focus was on making it as a singer, she had the talent and just had to put in the work, which meant she had no time to go out to the places and do the things she would have needed to be initiated into their group. Their selection process made no sense to her, and although she knew she was just as important as any of them, she felt completely worthless.

But it only fuelled her determination; one day she would be famous and her name would be up in lights. They would look up and see her and have to live with the fact that they never crossed her mind. In high school popularity was all, but there was a big wide world out there and when the inner circle faced it they would be in for a shock. It didn't matter how cool you were out there or whom you hung with, if you didn't know who you were you had nothing.

"I'm glad you don't care about her. I don't think I'd like you half so much if you weren't you anyway." There was no laughter in the male's voice, and she turned to look at her other best friend. Soft unruly orange bangs were falling into translucent ultramarine orbs, which were set in a beautiful almost feminine face. Brooklyn Kingston was quite and self contained and thought strange by many people but to her he would always just be the friend that was always there. "Besides if you're happy with who you are you're worth twice as much as any of them."

"You always say that." Dropping her eyes she from his face to her hands, she picked absently at the gold polish that adorned her nails.

"And it's just as true now as it was the first time I said it." Brooklyn said shaking his head at her before her wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders. He pulled the two girls into hug, so that the pair were now sitting with their heads resting on his shoulders, their head almost touching. "You're more beautiful than her anyway Min."

"Thanks, but do you think you could make _them_ believe that?" The acid in her tone came as a shock to her friends who exchanged worried glances; maybe the constant criticism was finally starting to ware her down.

"Do you think she'll do it today?" It was her female best friend who spoke this time. Matilda Taylor had short cotton candy pink hair razored into pixie style lairs round her elf like face. Unblemished pale skin and an ethereal almost fairy like body, which she kept hidden under baggy white hoodies. All this when paired with almost impossibly large cherry eyes and soft sweet voice made her adorable. But she was too caught up in idolising the click to realise, a fact that irritated the azure haired girl.

"I don't know." Ming-Ming replied as she continued to study her nails intently. "It doesn't really both me."

The lie tasted bitter on her tongue. It was true that she resented Hilary for the attention she got, hated her for making her feel so alone and pitted her for how blind she was to the world out side of high school. There were some of that poplar set she did like.

Just a few of them.

The odd couple.

In reality, only one.

He was perfection in her eyes. His hair was always slightly tousled as if he had only just woken from sleep; midnight blue in the back and a sharp contrasting slate grey at the front with bangs falling into his face. That face was flawless. Pale porcelain skin with two royal blue shark fins tattooed on each cheek. He was tall, lean and quite and his features would rival those of any film star. But it was his eyes that captivated her most. Red but crimson, purple but violet, their colour so deep and vibrant that she could only drown in their depths as she watched the fires burn in them.

He wasn't loved for the way he treated others. He was loved simply because no one could help but do so. Girls flocked to him while guys loathed him while at the same time wanted to be him, all this just seemed to flow over him like water as he watched them all in a calm knowing silence. While they adored him, to her it always seemed that their feelings were more carnal than caring. As if he was a trophy they were all trying to win. To her it felt like the more that they surrounded him the more isolated he became. She could not put into words how she knew it, but it was a feeling too strong to be ignored.

"I think she will you know," Matilda continued her eyes still fixated on the group of girls gathered around one of the picnic tables. "Everyone is saying that it'll be today."

"Well she stands a good chance if she does." The bluenette looked at Brooklyn for confirmation; he merely gave her a sad smile and tightened his hold on her. The action that normally gave her so much comfort today left her feeling lost, she tried to focus on what she had to do once she got home for school. But all that lay before her was an evening of homework, voice training and if she was lucky maybe a chance to put in some time on one or two of the songs she was writing.

The rumour had been going round the school since the start of the week that the girl; she with the chestnut hair and ruby eyes, was going to ask him out. _Him_. The most idolised guy in the school, and though she hated to admit it to herself, the tight twisting in Ming-Ming's gut told her that there was a good chance he would say yes to her.

There was a reason she admired him so much, loved him while she loathed those around him, but it was one she never spoke of. The memory of that chance encounter was like a precious photo that she kept hidden away in a box so the colours would never fade.

It had been the summer and she had been only fifteen at the time walking through the park holding tightly onto the hand of her six-year-old cousin. The sun was warm on her skin and the air was filled with the sound of child's laughter. As they had wondered round the edge of the lake the passed a group of kids who began to point and laugh, and immediately she sensed the tension that fill the small figure walking with her.

Ming-Ming looked from the group of children a few years older than her cousin, noting their cruel sneers, then down at the girl whose hand she held. Pale purple hair was falling into light sea blue eyes that were filling with tears. She let go of the girl's hand, intending to do what she was unsure, pull her into a hug to comfort her in some way. But as soon as she let go the girl was off, running as fast as she could from those who were laughing at her.

In that one moment she hesitated, the girl managed to dart off across the park, surprisingly fast for one so young. With one last look at the still laughing group she took off after her cousin who was already lost to her sight. She searched as thoroughly as she could cursing the park for its size when after five minutes there was still was neither sight nor sound of the purple haired girl. Swiftly she ran down one of the parks many paths, eyes darting from side to side in her search, and felt the jerk as her foot caught on a lose stone and gravity reached out and pulled her hard to the ground.

Tears formed in her eyes a mixture of worry and pain. The heels of her hands were sore and bleeding from crashing into the path and so too were her bare knees. She felt stupid for having fallen so clumsily and scared of what would happen if she could not find her cousin. But she knew that staying where she was would not be of any help to anyone. So snuffling softly she reached up to brush the tears from her face and preparing to stand looked up to see someone standing over her.

Her eyes travailed slowly up the figure before her, taking in every detail of his appearance, old running shoes and dark baggy jeans. She would have blushed, embarrassed at the sight of him topless, had she been in any state to notice such things. She saw his mouth moving, forming words as he offered his hand. Ming-Ming tore her eyes away and glanced down at the ground in front of her. She felt foolish. He had to have seen the tears there was no way he could have failed to spot them.

The next thing she knew he was squatted down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder and she could feel her skin burn at his touch. She could have sworn that he asked her what was wrong. She couldn't look at him. But she didn't have to; his eyes were imprinted into her memory, so vivid and clear. Was it possible to have eyes like that she wondered?

Then one hand was slipping round her waits and he was pulling her to her feet, being so close to him was enough to make her head spin and for a moment she thought that if he let her go she would simply collapse back onto the hard ground. But he didn't instead he asked her once again what was wrong. Instantly she was pulling away babbling about her cousin and how she had to find her before anything happened. He simply nodded and said he would help her look and not to worry everything would be all right. For some strange reason she believed him.

It took no more than a few minutes to find the blue eyed girl, but to Ming-Ming they passed in a sort of delirium as she veered back and forth between anxiety and ecstasy. Then with a sudden cry of relief she spotted the small form standing still, casting around as if she were looking for rescue until baby blue eyes found her cousin.

"Minmin!" The girl threw herself into the bluentte's arms, sobbing piteously against her chest that she had been lost and scared. She mumbled soothingly to the young child, rocking her gently as she remembered her mother once doing with her, while she cried and clung to the older girl. Ming-Ming stroked her back and when she could think of now more to say began to sing softly.

She was unsure how long it was until the tears finally seemed to run dry and eventually she stood and was shocked to fine that he was still with her. She shifted her cousin's weight and reflected that the girl was too big to be carried and she herself wasn't tall enough to do so properly anyway.

"Thank you, Kai." It didn't seem enough somehow. There was so much she wanted to say to him, but she could not even begin to find the words to express all that she was feeling. She knew that most people at school thought her unworthy of his time and effort, but it had been his chose to help her and that knowledge was enough to make warmth pool in her stomach.

"No problem," he said and with a half shrug began to walk away. She had turned still carrying her cousin and started to move off in the opposite direction when the sound of his voice called her back. "Hey, Ming-Ming. You have a real nice voice you know."

The smile had not left her face for the rest of the day. She knew she had a future. Her life revolved around focusing on her music, studying, and friendship. She knew she wasn't shallow. Yet still it seemed every time she finally became happy with herself, they were always waiting to knock her down again. But now she at least had the memory of his kindness to comfort herself with.

"Look." The sound of Matilda's voice broke the spell of the past and she looked to where the girl was pointing. To Hilary walking up to where he sat reading. It was so strange she thought, to be sat with her two best friends at the high school where all her troubles began, waiting for the girl she couldn't stand to win her true love's heart.

"Hey, Kai." The girl smiled sweetly as she sat across from him, hair shimmering and eyes gleaming with anticipation. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Was the response he gave her, without so much as glancing up from his book.

Undaunted by his apparent lack of interest she continued. "I was thinking the other day about you, and I don't know you that well, I guess. So do you think we could go see a movie Friday night and get to know each other?"

This time he said nothing, but simply turned the page and the trio watching sat with bated breath, as did Hilary. Pointlessly Ming-Ming wished his back were not toward her, it was masochistic but she wanted to be able to see his face when he said the words that would shatter her dreams into splinters.

"So how about it? Friday night?" she gave him a dazzling smile, which was wasted, as he had still to look up from his book.

"No." his tone was bored as if he were finding the proceedings irritating. The blunette looked from her slightly shocked friends to Hilary who blinked a little frowned slightly before the smile slid smoothly back onto her face.

"Well- that's okay, I'm free Saturday night too so-" but he did not give her the chance to finish.

"I said no." by now everyone's attention was focused on the pair and the drama that was unfolding.

She laughed in disbelief as if he were simply joking around with her. "B-but- I-Kai-"

"I have better things to do than spend my time with you." And now he did look up at her, and again Ming-Ming wished she was in a position to see the expression on his face. "I have other plans."

For an instant he seemed to glance over his shoulder to ware the trio sat and Ming-Ming could hear her heart pounding as she gazed at him in amazement. And then his was once more looking at the brunette, and the moment was so fleeting she wondered if she had just imagined it.

"But- I-" Hilary tried once more but was cut off yet again.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to finish chapter six for tomorrow." And with that he returned his attention back to his book effectively blocking her out. The trio exchanged looked and Ming-Ming could not keep the small smile from playing over her lips.

The rejected girl stood up and walked back to her table as other popular girls in the click turned back to what they were doing, pretending they hadn't been watching what had just happened. Hilary started talking frantically in a chirping, high-pitched voice until one of them eventually tuned and hissed at her, "look, I'm trying to study for my maths test."

"Yeah Hils, keep it down." Another agreed, casting a dark look at those who were still watching the brunette avidly.

"Whoa, look!" A navy haird boy warring a baseball cap yelled out. "Queen bee just got rejected by Kai."

The few people who had not heard what was going on looked up with interest and in the building behind them faces appeared in the windows. Loving the audience he was getting the boy continued, "And it sounds like he's dating someone else."

Up roar broke out at this statement and for a moment Ming-Ming felt a twinge of sympathy for Hilary. True she didn't like the girl and a little voice in the back of her mind said it was only fare after all that Ming-Ming had suffered at her hands and those of her friends. But at the same time it was hard to see anyone publicly humiliated and when you were at the top you had so much further to fall.

"I can't believe it." The pale pink haired girl murmured her wide cherry eyes looking to her two friends.

Ming-Ming nodded slowly honey orbs flick over to Hilary before resting once more on the boy who was reading his book. "I guess being popular doesn't always mean getting what you want…"

"I've always said that," Brooklyn agreed calmly as he reached down and tweaked Matilda's nose. "And thing is even when you are popular it doesn't necessarily mean anyone cares about you. But when you have real friends who really care you can never be loser, no matter what people may say."

The blunette nodded thoughtfully. "Well… I guess I'm not a loser after all."

* * *

Lamb: Well there it is, I may do a follow up to this with some really Kai/Mimi action but only if people think I should.

**Muse:** Yup, so tell us what you think and if Lamb should start yet another fic before finishing the 10+ she's working on as it is.

_Dedi:_ I sometimes think that as a muse you do too good a job, you could let her finish and idea before you give her another. But **Queen Tangerine** we hope you liked it.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
